


My Apple Only

by Gonishere



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Eventual Smut, Fluff, HisoGon - Freeform, Lemon, Love Triangles, M/M, Minor Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight, Romance, Shounen-ai, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9503489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonishere/pseuds/Gonishere
Summary: ♠Hisoka is protecting whats rightfully his.♣Hisoka saw his beloved one out of pure "Coincidence" and a deal was made. Now they spend a lot of time together and their relationship starts to blossom and ripe like a fruit.Overprotective Hisoka to the rescue.





	1. Where am I?

**Author's Note:**

> Hai!! This is a Hisogon transfer story that I have on Wattpad. Hope you enjoy it! :)
> 
> The characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi.~♠

It was the middle of the afternoon and the sun was getting blocked by the clouds. The trees were almost naked with only a few leaves that clung to them. The grass was losing its usally bright green color,that is now replaced with greenish brown with light frost that covered over it.

"Hmmmm, Now where was I supposed to go again?"

 Mito asked Gon if he was able to bring her friend a few blankets that she needs for the upcoming winter.Naturally, Gon said yes if it was to help out Mito and he will do anything to get out the house. He rarely gets to talk with Killua since he was too busy watching over Alluka. Leorio and Kurapica both had jobs, so Gon didn't want to bother them. He spent most of his time on Whale Island relearning nen by himself after he asked Wing to reopen his pores. When Gon first used his nen he realized that it wasn't like before. It had slightly red aura that came from it like the time that he had battled Pitou, but to a lower degree. Wing didn't know what to make of it but told Gon to meet up with him in a year, so he can examine it more as he relearns nen.

 Gon looked around and spotted a large rock near a lake. "Guess, I better check" Gon went over to sit on the rock, so that he can take out the map from his backpack. His backpack is now worn out from being used a lot. "What?" Gon's hand was searching inside the backpack but the only thing he felt was the soft cotton fabric of the blankets and a few snacks he brought for the trip. That was until his fingers reached cold air from the bottom of the backpack. "Huh?". He retracted his hand from the inside to fully picked up the backpack and looked underneath to realize that there was a small hole. "Ehhhhh? There's a hole!? What am I going to do now? The map probably fell from it". Gon slumped back onto the freezing rock and placed both hands on his cheeks to stare out at the lake to figure out a plan. That was until he heard a rustling noise coming from the bush. He was about to stand up but once he saw who came out from the bush he relaxed. It was a small foxbear cub who made Gon miss his old friend Kon who was about to hibernate for the winter. "Hi there! What are you doing here?" Gon asked softly to the cub who was coming towards him. The cub went over to where Gon's backpack was and stared at it. "You can smell the food huh? I'll share some with you.". He went to pick up his backpack to grab some food. "Here you go." Gon looked back to where the cub once was but was now replaced with a tall looming figure in front of him.

 "Yo~♠".


	2. Unexpected "Friend"

Surprised by the sudden welcoming Gon reflexively throws the food that was in his hands for the cub on Hisoka's face. Surprised by his own actions Gon's eyes widened as he saw small portions of the food that was on Hisoka's face fall onto the grass. The cub was still there next to Hisoka, so he took what was on the grass and ran back into the bushes.  
        
"Well, that's not a very nice welcoming~♣" Hisoka says as he flicks some of the food off of the edges of his hair with his unusally long fingernails. "Ah sorry! I didn't see you!" Gon quickly replied not even acknowledging it was Hisoka in the first place until he got a good look at who's in from of him. "Wait a minute why are you even here?" Gon tensed up and eyed Hisoka cautiously. "Can't I see my friend?~♠" Hisoka says as he wipes the remaining food off of his face.

Friend?

Gon wouldn't know whether to consider Hisoka a friend. Hisoka stated in the past that he'll kill him once he becomes strong, but at the same time he helped them out at the volleyball event. But wasn't that because he was bored? Gon's thinking was so obvious that Hisoka noticed. "Oh if you're thinking that I'm going to kill you, I'm not anymore~♠".

Hisoka thought about it for a while beforehand. How many times would you find a interesting child like Gon? He can't let him go to waste. "Oh".Gon became less tense when he heard his response. "How did you even find me?" Gon says placing his hands on his hips. "Coincidence, and what are you doing?~♠. That was a lie. Hisoka has been stalking Gon from afar for a while now. To Hisoka, Gon was like a fruit who needs to be cared for to grow strong and the person who's going to do that is going to be, well Hisoka.

"Well..." Gon wasn't completely believing what Hisoka said but then he realized that he has a job to do. "I was supposed to bring blankets to my aunt's friend but.. " Gon scratched his head and grinned sheepishly "I sort of lost the map, hehe". Cute~ "Well I can help you if tell me the place~♠". "Really! That will be amazing!" Gon felt relieved because honestly he wouldn't know what to do without the map. "Oh but... What would I have to owe you?".

This questioned delighted Hisoka he took a few seconds to ponder it then when he found out what he wanted he slowly lifted his finger up. "Once I take you to give the blankets, you will live with me from now on~♠".

Hisoka grinned awaiting a reaction from Gon who was still absorbing the request.

"Okay!".

What? Did Gon even heard what he said? Not wanting for Gon to change his mind Hisoka finally said "Its settled then~♠".Hisoka didn't believe that it would be that easy. In Gon's mind he was happy that he would be away from Whale Island. He wanted to see new things and being cooped up in the house is definitely not the way to do it.

Gon nodded at Hisoka's response " I'm suppose to go to Westshire that's in Whale Island somewhere, so do you know where that is? Gon asked. "Of course I've been there before it'll take about a day or so~♣". He watched as Gon went to put his backpack on. After looking through every area of Whale Island to find Gon,you would know where things are. Surprisingly Whale Island wasn't as small as Hisoka thought.

"Okay let's go! Gon chirped as he stood beside Hisoka waiting for him to move. "Lets~♠"


	3. Are you tired?

Gon and Hisoka have been walking around for a few hours and the sky has increasingly darkened with the moon lurking into sight. Hisoka tilted his head down to look over at Gon who was wavering with each step. Is he tired?

"Gon~♠" Gon didn't realize that Hisoka said something until Hisoka stopped and he bumped into him. "Huh? Oh sorry what did you say?" Gon looked up at Hisoka who had a concerned look on his face. "Are you tired Gon?~♠". "A little..." Gon replied softly hiding a yawn with his hand. "Hm~♣". Hisoka looked around the river and noticed a river nearby. "We can rest now, it's getting dark anyway~♣". Gon nodded and followed Hisoka near the river. "Oh! I'll grab some things to start a fire." Gon left Hisoka's side and walked around to gather twigs that were on the frosted ground and went back to where Hisoka was.

Gon sat opposite of Hisoka and went to start the fire. The fire was pretty weak but it did provide some light, Gon just wished it was hotter. The chilly air did not help as he started to slightly shiver. He looked to see what Hisoka was doing. Hisoka was lying on his side with a hand propped up to his cheek while the other rested on his hips. He was just staring at Gon. Why is he staring at me? Gon thought.

He quickly looked back at the fire and poked it with a twig to hopefully make it more stronger. "Gon~♣". Gon looked back at Hisoka who was beckoning him " If your cold, come here~♣" Hisoka grinned at the confused boy in front of him. Why? Was there more heat where he is? Gon stood up and walked to where Hisoka is and sat in front of Hisoka's stomach. No it's still the same. "But Hisoka it's the sa-" Gon was interrupted when Hisoka used his free hand to pull Gon towards himself. "Hey!" Gon tried to free himself from Hisoka's grip, but Hisoka outmatched him in strength.

Hisoka chuckled at Gon's attempt "Isn't this warmer though?~♠". Gon stopped struggling to consider his question. His head was resting on Hisoka's arm and the other arm was around Gon's waist. His back was against Hisoka and his face was facing towards the fire. Being so close radiated heat which made Gon forget the cold air. "Yeah.." Gon yawned once more and slowly nodded off to sleep in the magician's arms. "Night~♠" Hisoka whispered and he watched the night sky for a while before he closed his eyes and went to sleep aswell.


	4. Fabric

The morning finally came and when Gon woke up, Hisoka was no where to be found. "Hisoka?" He looked around and noticed that the fire was still ongoing. He was about to move but then he felt a light fabric that covered him. "What's this? Isn't this what Hisoka's wears around his waist?".Gon heard footsteps coming his way and when he looked at the direction he saw Hisoka with a fish in each hand. He went fishing?

"Good morning~♠". Hisoka walked to where Gon was and dropped the fish in front of him. "I brought fish, would you cook it?~♣". "Huh?" Gon looked at the two fish,they were pretty huge. He then looked back at Hisoka who was smiling with eyes closed waiting for Gon's response. "Oh,okay!".

Gon was starving having not eaten anything for lunch or dinner yesterday. His food basically went to Hisoka's face and not his stomach.

Gon got out a pocket knife from his back pocket and began to scale the fish. Hisoka watched him with interest. When Gon was done he went to get sticks to impale the fish on to set above the fire. "It'll be done soon and.." Gon brought up the fabric that was still on him with his hand "Why do you wear this?". "Hm?~♣" Hisoka looked at the fabric Gon was holding. "Oh, Fashion reasons~♠".

Fashion reasons? Why put on something that you don't even use?

Gon basically has no fashion sense. He just wears his usual green jacket with an orange trimming, green shorts and green boots. Basically everything is green.

Hisoka looked at Gon from head to toe "I can help you, you know?~♠" Hisoka said smiling. "What! Course I know fashion! I just...never shopped for clothes is all.". Gon quickly made up an excuse but it was just too obvious. "Oh? Well then you can prove me wrong when we go shopping for some sometime~♣". "Heh. your on!" Gon said, eyes gleaming of determination."Hm?" He sniffed the air and realized that the fish was already done cooking. "Oh the fish is ready!" Gon grabbed the two and gave one to Hisoka."Thanks~♠". The two silently ate and began to continue their venture out in the forest once they were done.


	5. Remember the deal~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes(Hisoka)  
> (Only applies when they are saying something out loud. Not in their thoughts.)  
> ~♣/♠: Usual Hisoka self lol  
> ♦: Irritated  
> None only ": Upset/Serious
> 
> Overall notes:  
> (-) is thoughts

Gon and Hisoka finally arrived to Westshire after hours of going uphill mountains and jumping from tree to tree. The town was lively with people shopping for things in the flea market.Unique scents of food scattered throughout the air from the different stands.

"Wow!" Gon couldn't help but look around at the unusual items. Hisoka just stood aside and watched the overly estactic child. "Hisoka look!" Gon was pointing at a stuffed plushie that was in a glass showcase. It was a small man who had a hat on with a card in the ribbon. It even has a card in its hand. "He's like you!" Hisoka went over to see what Gon was pointing at. "Hm~♣" Hisoka was internally relieved that it wasn't a clown for once. "Your right~♣" Hisoka grinned at the boy and looked over at some of the other plushies that were in the glass showcase. There were some really disturbing ones. There was what looked like to be a troll with hair that is up-combed. -Who would want to buy that?.-

"Hisoka".

-Why is it so happy? That'll begin nightmares.-

"Hisoka!".

Hisoka snapped out of looking at the hypnotic ugly doll to bring attention towards Gon who was pouting for not being heard the first time. "I'm sorry, what did you want to tell me?~♠" Hisoka brought up his hand and ruffled the tips of Gon's hair. It seemed to ease the child. "I think the place is somewhere over there." Gon pointed to a group of houses that were not too far from here. "Let's start walking then~♠. Gon nodded and led the way towards the houses.

"Hmm.... Oh here it is!". It was a decent sized house, a bit bigger than Gon's. Gon ran up to the entrance and rang the doorbell soon enough it was opened by a middle aged man. "I don't want to buy your merchandise!" he said and quickly closed the door. "Wha?"Gon was left confused he looked at Hisoka who was leaning against the wall beside the front door. His face had irritation written all over it. "Here let me try♦" Hisoka got himself off the wall and went over to ring the doorbell. The door opened once more. "Like I said I don't want your-" The man looked up to Hisoka who was looming over him, a frown was visible on his face. The middle aged man was horrified. For the short time Hisoka was in this town before he met Gon he already made a reputation here. The two just stood there in silence, so Gon obliviously thought it was a good time to go in between them. "We got your blankets! Gon said happly holding them in his hands. The man cautiously grabbed them, said a barely audible "Thank you" and slowly closed the door. Gon looked at Hisoka who was smiling at him. "We did it!" Gon didn't even notice the hostile intent from Hisoka while interacting with the man. He was just happy that their errand was over.

They both walked away from the house and headed back into the town. "Okay, remember our deal?~♠. Gon shook his head "Not right now I have to tell Mito first. If I don't she'll be upset.". Gon grinned sheepishly at Hisoka. "Hm, guessing we are going back?~♣. Gon nodded and Hisoka chuckled at the response."Well let's go then~♠.

-Mito huh?-


	6. Hisoka meets the family

A house on its lonesome comes into the distance as they travel closer to it. "We are here!" Gon chirped as he kicked his last ounce of energy from the travel into high gear and ran towards his home.

Gon and Hisoka have been traveling for hours. Gon has been chatting the whole time through about how his aunt and his grandma were, and what not to do while he was there.

Gon rushed into his home and went into the kitchen where he was met with his grandma who was sitting at the table sipping some chamomile tea. It's fragrance diffused in the air.

"Hi I'm back! is Mito here?". Grandma sat the tea back on a coaster on the table to look at her nephew. "Hi dear, she went to the port to bring something to someone she should be back anytime soon though." Her smile could melt an iceberg within seconds it was so warm.Gon couldn't help but smile back. "Okay! Well I brought a friend". 

"Oh is it that boy with the white hair? I haven't seen him in a while." Gon smiled sheepishly "No it's someone different.. He should be here soon though." 

Hisoka took his sweet time walking to the house for he was observing the scenery. When he went up to the entrance he removed his high heels  and went in.

Hisoka looked around the room and eyed over the furniture. -Its quite cozy-. The house wasn't anything too fancy but it was pleasant. The Sun's rays seeped through the curtains making the home feel welcoming. Hisoka walked around and looked at the framed pictures that were on the wall and a few that were on a old long table. He picked one up. The frame was starting to crack and dust slightly covered it. The picture inside the frame was of a man holding a baby. -Is this baby Gon?- 

"Hisoka?" Gon wondered where Hisoka was and was about to head back outside, but he found him in the living room holding a framed picture. He went up to Hisoka to see what he was looking at. "Oh hehe that's me." Gon said pointing at the baby "and the person who's holding me is Ging." Hisoka had to squint harder at the picture of the man.

-Well... he ages fast-

"Oh! Hisoka come with me." Gon grabbed Hisoka's arm and dragged him into the room where his grandma was.

"Your one of Gon's friends? Aren't you a tall boy. Come closer so I can get a good look at you.". Amused, Hisoka did what he was told and kneeled down in front of the old woman who was still sitting on the wooden chair. Delicate hands roamed around Hisoka's face for a few seconds before they retracted back to their original position. "You have a very sculpted face for a boy" The lady said surprised ."Grandma he's not a boy though. He's a man!" Gon laughed at his grandma's words. "Huh?" She squinted closer at Hisoka "Oh I'm sorry my vision isn't like what it used to be." She laughed and patted Hisoka's head. Hisoka got himself up from his kneel "It's fine~♣" Hisoka grinned. 

"Who's this?" A familar voice entered the room. "Mito!" Gon ran up and hugged her. He looked up to her face and told her "I finished the errand and this is my friend Hisoka! He helped me with it and I want to ask if I can live with him!" Gon told her everything so fast Mito was still trying to process what he just said.

"Live with?"

Mito looked back at Hisoka who brought up his hand and waved. He grinned at her. His grin wasn't the most welcoming thing in the world.

"I'm not sure." Mito whispered unsurely. "Please, I know him it'll be fine." Gon begged.

Hisoka pondered about telepathically killing Mito if she said no. -Maybe I should just kill her for real.-

Mito noticed that when Gon came back from finding his father he wasn't his usual self. He'd usually go and play with his friend Killua but they rarely see each other anymore. Because of that Gon has been hanging around the house bored. It made Mito heartbroken seeing that.

Mito let out a huge sigh and looked at Gon who had puppy dog eyes set on her.

"Okay you can."

"Really? Thank you!" Gon was smiling from ear to ear. Mito's gaze falled upon Hisoka "You better protect him!" Her words were sputtered harsh and were near threatening.

"I won't let anyone touch Gon~♠" Hisoka replied in a matter-of-fact way.

-Except me of course-

Mito let out another sigh as she rubbed her temples with her fingers and looked out the window. The sky was filled with stars and the moon was in the background outshining them. "Okay, You guys are staying here for the night since its dark out. You'll go tommorow." Her voice had a sense of finality as if there was no other option.

Hisoka just wanted to leave now and take Gon to his home. But then he remembered what Gon said when they were traveling here.  
                                 *  
"DON'T argue against her if you do she'll start nagging and it can get scary. " The boy stated clearly.  
                                  *  
Hisoka let out an internal sigh as the external was still grinning at the two in front of him.

"Okay~♦"

Hisoka tried his best to cover his irritated tone. It seemed to work.

"Oh! let me show you my room!" Gon chirped releasing his hug from Mito as he went over to drag Hisoka once again. Gon led the way up the stairs. 

"Don't stay up late I don't want to hear any noise when I go to sleep!" Mito cupped her hands to yell at the two heading up to Gon's room. She looked sadly at her mom "I'm not sure about this ma.". The elder lady motioned her daughter to come closer and Mito did as she was told. "It'll be okay sweetie let the boy have his fun. He'll need to move out the house one day anyway and I'm sure it'll be good for him." Mito felt more reassured having heard that "Okay.". The elder nodded and went back to her tea.

"It's over here" Gon guided Hisoka to a corridor and turned the knob opening the door. He then flicked on a light switch.

"Hm~♣"

It was a small room. A few clothes were scattered on the floor. "Oh sorry I didnt have time to clean." Gon closed the door behind them and  kicked his clothes into the closet then shut the door. "You can sleep on my bed since your my guest. I'm gonna use a futon." Gon was about to get a futon from under the bed but was halted when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"That's not needed~♣"


End file.
